


Make me forget

by Astoria



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: A lot of kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, does that exist, handjobs, ring kink/fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astoria/pseuds/Astoria
Summary: 23rd January, The pub, continuation." “Yeah?” Aaron breathed out, his voice breaking. He needed to hear him say that he wanted Aaron so much, that he was making him feel so good, he simply needed to hear it, needed the reaffirmation even though he knew, he knew, he had empirical evidence but he needed to hear it.“You are too good to me.” Robert answered, his own voice deliciously broken and breathy. He knew him too well, knew how much Aaron needed it."





	

Robert’s lips were pink and swollen and so biteable so Aaron did just that. He bit down slightly on Robert’s lower lip, raising it enough to taste and to lick. Robert breathed out a shaky moan and moved back a bit. Robert was looking at him intensely, his blue eyes almost swallowed down entirely by his pupils, and Aaron thought he would have turned his head away under the loving scrutiny of those eyes. But he simply couldn’t. He looked back, his eyes going from his fiancé’s eyes to his mouth which was slightly open. _Shit_ , that mouth. He couldn’t stop staring at it, at Robert’s shallow breaths and his pink lips.

They looked at each other and time seemed to stop entirely. Aaron did not know what his face looked like, but he knew he probably looked like a soppy idiot. He couldn’t help it, looking at Robert made his eyes go soft in the corners and his mouth move into a shy smile all the time.

 

He remembered the mortifying moment when Liv had snapped a picture of his mug with her phone when he had been looking at Robert after he had said something ridiculous, as usual. She had showed him the photo and Aaron had been so embarrassed to watch his own face, all soft and clearly in love. He had frowned so hard, harder than usual, and Liv had taken another photo, and Robert had wanted to see the photo too and then suddenly he was holding Liv’s phone, almost cradling it, and smiling down at it, _fuck_ , Aaron had blushed and looked away with the blush and the smile he always had for Robert.

“Send me the photo, yeah?” Robert had finally said while giving back the phone.

“You know, I wanted to do that so you’ll both realise you need to _not_ be all over each other when I’m in the room.” Liv had protested, her blond ponytail moving with her words.

“Whatever.” Robert had answered in his usual tone he used with Liv, as if he was sixteen too. “Send it though, please.”

“Whatever.” She had mimicked, but eventually she had sighed and touched her phone to probably send it. She was sending it or she was sending an incendiary text to Robert, he did not know.

Aaron had not said a word during this exchange; he always loved to watch them interact. Their bickering had become a permanent fixture in their home and he loved them both so much. But Robert and this look on his face and the fact that he wanted to keep the photo… “God, you’re embarrassing.” He had blurted out, not knowing how to react.

Robert had only smiled his charming smile. “I know.”

 

So Aaron actually had an inkling what his face was doing but he could not care less at that moment because Robert was looking at him like there was nothing else on the planet, just them in the darkened pub, just them and their stupid intense feelings. They kissed again; they could not resist each other much longer. But they went too fast and Robert’s mouth was still open when they connected so Aaron took advantage of it by rubbing lazily the tip of his tongue on Robert’s lips, while moving his hand on Robert’s muscular thigh. Aaron felt Robert’s warm huff on his cheek.

“You are cheating.” He complained, his lips shining with Aaron’s spit were mesmerizing to watch so he almost didn’t hear what he had just said.

“And how am I doing that?” He answered with a bit of a smirk, because he felt good, he was happy and in love and he could play a little if he wanted.

Robert smirked back, because he was Robert of course. “Oh? Alright then.” He moved his right hand to Aaron’s jaw, and caressed his cheek lightly, rubbing the coarse stubble with the tips of his fingers. His hands were so big and it almost touched the whole neck and cheek of Aaron and he had to shudder a bit at the thought because he had always liked his hands. He kept moving his big paw in this adoring gesture, as if Aaron was fragile and the most important thing Robert had ever seen.

At moments like this, Aaron felt transparent: surely Robert could see in the way he looked up at him with loving eyes, the way he moved with him, the way he seemed to only see him, surely Robert could see Aaron was gone for him, body and soul. His hand then travelled to the back of his neck and tightened his hold lightly, just enough for Aaron to let out a small needy whimper. Robert attacked his mouth, and used the way he was holding Aaron’s head to have his way and plunge his tongue down. He tasted like beer and those pretentious mints and just Robert. He would never get tired of kissing him like that. He felt his tongue caress inside his cheek, touch his teeth and blissfully slide into a slow rhythm with his own ready tongue. 

Eventually Robert eased back and sat down. “So?”

Aaron was panting, and his eyes were unfocused, he could only see Robert’s pink full lips again. “That’s cheating.” Aaron parroted back with his toothy smile, the one he knew made Robert smile instantaneously.

And he did, he laughed too, full of joy and worry evaporating as the minutes passed. “I dare you to do better.”

“You what?” He answered very eloquently, he could still taste Robert in his mouth and he wanted to keep going.

“Do better, come on, make me forget my own name.” He whispered with that bloody smirk.

His words were like a punch, as always, he had that reaction when Robert took on that voice and said stuff like that. Then he had another punch because he thought of Robert not sleeping and worrying about Aaron who just wanted to relax and forget now that they were together. “Mate I can’t do that, you love yourself too much to forget your name.” He joked and received a playful pinch in the ribs. But he remembered his forgotten hand on Robert’s lap and he moved it a bit, lightly, making Robert feel shivers and tingles on his thigh. Aaron was looking at Robert’s face, watching with rapt attention any reaction he provoked, and what a _fucking_ sight. Robert’s eyes were hooded and his mouth was open and he was flushed and he still had Aaron’s spit on his lips.

So Aaron kissed him again, putting his lips on Robert’s in a hungry dance that only made them hungrier for each other. Soon enough, they were completely unable to say where one started and the other finished and Aaron just wanted to melt into Robert. He thought back to the last few days and in reaction moved his left hand harder on Robert’s thigh, moving it higher on the bulge that was forming, and when his ring accidently clinked with Robert’s fly, Aaron had to smile into the kiss. His ring... He never forgot he was wearing it, not ever. But damn, moments like this when there was actual physical proof reminding him of his engagement made him smile and kept him grounded in this warm feeling.

“Oi, you cheeky bastard.” Robert joked. He knew him too well, read him too easily.

So Aaron opened Robert’s trousers as much as he could when they were both sitting down and he reached for his cock without waiting. It was warm and Robert must have felt the cold ring on him because he gasped long and loud. Aaron needed to see that so he took him out, like that, in the opened pub, with his mum and Cain next door. He was hard and flushed and pink at the end, showing Aaron how much he wanted him. And Aaron wanted him too, so much. He started moving his hand slowly, even though he wanted to go fast and watch Robert unravel in front of him. But the sight of the ring on his hand holding his cock made him slow down and watch almost ceremoniously what was happening.

He moved his hand up and down, his fingers clutching tighter at the end, the way he knew made Robert crazy and whine higher than usual. His ring caught a few times on that one vein that stood out and every time it happened Robert bucked his hips up uncontrollably, almost getting out of the seat.

“Yeah?” Aaron breathed out, his voice breaking, his eyes shifting from Robert’s face to his cock. He needed to hear him say that he wanted Aaron so much, that he was making him feel so good, he simply needed to hear it, needed the reaffirmation even though he knew, he knew, he had empirical evidence but he needed to hear it.

“You are too good to me.” Robert answered, his own voice deliciously broken and breathy. He knew him too well, knew how much Aaron needed it.

He kept going. He went faster and stopped only to lick his hand to lubricate the act a bit to stop any chafing. Then he kept going, relentless, he watched his hand become a blur and Robert’s cock become redder and slicker and wetter. The sight was mouth-watering, but not as much as Robert’s incessant string of praise and affirmations like “Fuck me, you’re perfect” that made Aaron blush more than having a cock in his hand.

Finally, Robert whined low in his throat and grabbed Aaron’s neck to kiss him. His hand touched gently Aaron’s hair, his nape and it tickled Aaron who opened his mouth and Robert was coming, his own mouth open and slack and Aaron drinking every moan he could get out of him. His chest was heaving, and Aaron was distracted by one of Robert’ nipples peak through his shirt so he pinched it with his clean hand and Robert bucked up and let out a painful whine while his cock released a last spurt.

“Fuck.”

“Yeah.” Aaron touched Robert a bit more until he was too oversensitive. “So what’s your name then?”

Robert looked fucked out, and he frowned as if Aaron has asked him about one of those scientific theory he did not understand a word about. “What?”

He couldn’t help it and laughed hard, uncontrollably. “Shit, mate, I’ve actually done it!”

Then Robert seemed to come back suddenly, because losing was a thing he could not stand, ever. “That’s cheating!”

“How is that cheating? You literally dared me! I win, you lose.” He sang the last part because he was a little sod.

“It’s my turn now.”

Aaron bit his lips and Robert kissed him again. He straddled Robert without breaking the kiss. He opened his trousers and put his hand still full of Robert’s come on his cock. He shivered at the sensation and Robert’s eyes on him made him shudder even more.

“Ok, that was very hot.” Robert said before touching Aaron everywhere, his big hands travelling from his neck to his back to his arse, grabbing the latter and making Aaron rock up. He kept touching himself, spreading Robert’s come on his cock, the vision of the white stripes on his hard, painfully hard, cock made him lose his mind. And Robert’s too if the sounds he was making were any indication.

“So I’m doing all the work, innit?” He teased, while stripping his own cock slowly, the tip touching Robert’s stomach every time and leaving a maddening wet spot on his maroon shirt.

“Sorry, you are just so beautiful.”

“Yeah, yeah, you are just lazy, you princess.” He smiled widely, Robert’s wounded ego making him move fast to touch Aaron’s cock. The noises of the slickness of Robert’s come on his cock made both of them moan, and Aaron relaxed and let Robert love him.

Robert in bed, or in the booth of a pub he supposed, was not nice or tender the way he was when he looked at Aaron or told him those softie declarations. No, in bed, Robert was focused and merciless. He had this little frown of concentration between his eyebrows, so Aaron leaned down to kiss it away which made Robert smile sweetly and the beautiful crinkles he had around his mouth appeared so Aaron had to kiss them too. Robert was rubbing his cock in a way that was almost too much but Aaron loved it, loved how Robert always showed his passion in the things he did. Aaron could lose every bit of control on the situation and that was fine with him, he just put his arms around Robert’s neck and breathed down the hair at the top of his head.

Slowly, languidly, they kissed while Robert never stopped, their tongues moving together, their lips touching every bit of skin they could find and when Robert’s thumb moved over his head in a cruel circle Aaron grunted low in his chest and buried his head in Robert’s neck where he kept mouthing and biting. Then the very same thumb moved over his slit and that was it, Aaron was coming, his vision whitening, a hot and cold sensation travelling down his entire body, but he especially felt Robert’s hands squeezing him in a secure embrace.

He came down slowly to see Robert already watching him closely, his blue eyes deep and tender. He loved him _so much._

 


End file.
